


Dangerous Eyes (ON HIATUS)

by BadWolfRose (BadWolf1988)



Series: The Salem Sisters [1]
Category: Criminal Minds RPF, shemar moore - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Thriller, real person fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1988/pseuds/BadWolfRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When country singer Lyric Monroe was fifteen-years-old she fell in love with an older man via text message. She never learned his identity and one day he vanishes from her life, shattering the young girl's heart. Ten years later and enter Shemar Moore; a cocky television actor that a now adult Lyric has had a crush on for years. Manipulated by a friend into co-starring in a music video with the hunky Adonis, Lyric is about to have her past and present meet as her world is rocked to its core by an obsessed stalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Eyes (ON HIATUS)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know Shemar Moore and Lyric is a figment of my imagination.
> 
> Author's Note: Yes, this is God Given Solace to those who asked me where it went. While that version was completed, this one is not. I didn't like how the original turned out so I am making it longer and adding more conflict. I hope everyone enjoys this version.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know nor do ‘own’ Shemar Moore. *weeps bitterly*
> 
> Disclaimer II: The song 'Born to Fly' is copyright © Sara Evens.
> 
> Author's Note: I told you this story was coming back! This time, it is bigger and better with not as many plotholes because I have a beta reader now. I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Thank you, Meghan, the beta to beat all beta readers.

**DECEMBER 1, 2008**

**NASHVILLE, TENNESSEE**

 

“ _START THE SHOW! START THE SHOW!”_

The crowd gathered in the seats of the Ryman Auditorium could be heard all the way back in the dressing room where a nervous sixteen-year-old girl was pacing the floor. She worried her bottom lip with her teeth and ran her hand through her long, blonde hair.

She could do this. She had spent her whole life watching her parents do this. She had lost count of how many times she had joined her parents onstage for a song or two. With two famous parents, she had grown up in the spotlight. This wasn't a case of stage fright. Lyric had just never performed her own material before.

Lyric Monroe's debut album was set to drop in less than a month. Her adoptive father, country musician and former ‘Hootie and the Blowfish’ frontman, Darius Rucker, had arranged for her to be his opening act on his first world tour as a solo artist. There was more than a whisper of nepotism in the air. Lyric had to prove herself big time. This was her make it or break it moment... and she felt like vomiting. She had less than ten minutes before she took the stage. Even spending last summer hosting her own country music video countdown on the CMT network hadn't prepared her for this.

She heard her cell phone go off in her messenger bag. Caught off guard, Lyric retrieved it from her bag and flipped it open to find a text message from a phone number with a California area code.

***** I figured you might be a little nervous tonight... don't be. A woman as talented and beautiful as you has nothing to worry about. Go kill it. *****

Lyric had no idea who in the world the text was from but it made her smile and gave her a much-needed confidence boost.

The dressing room door opened and her dad poked his head in. “You ready, buttercup?”

“Give me just a second, daddy.” Lyric quickly typed out and reply and hit send.

_*** Thank you. I needed that. Who is this? ***_

When Lyric took the stage that night, she had no way of knowing how much of a metaphor for her real life her first song was. She got the eye color right.

“ _I've been tellin' my dreams to the scarecrow,_

_'Bout the places that I'd like to see._

_I said, “Friend, do you think I'll ever get there?”_

_Ah, but he just stands there smilin' back at me._

_So I confessed my sins to the preacher,_

_About the love I've been prayin' to find._

“ _Is there a brown-eyed boy in my future?”_

_He says, “Girl, you've got nothin' but time...”_

 

 

_**[MY WEBSITE ](http://WWW.BADWOLFROSE.COM) ** _


End file.
